


Follow/ Sequitur

by AutumnBlueWylde



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, Pre-The Raven Boys, The Raven Cycle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new!</p><p>So I'm learning Latin. And Irish but that's a story for another time.</p><p>This is something I wrote half asleep one night while I was reading TRK. Half of it was in Latin. I decided to write it in English first and then translate it properly, but it's in Latin first here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow/ Sequitur

Latine loqui arbores  
Sequitur Corvum  
In via Sequitur  
Nocte ad Regem  
Rex  
Et Magos  
Somnium  
Speculo  
Vorbis autem dicitur sancto tuo.

 

The trees speak Latin  
Follow the Raven  
Follow the road  
To your sleeping King  
King  
Magician  
Dreamer  
Mirror  
The ghost you called your friend.


End file.
